The Rock Show
by bernicevella64
Summary: Skank!Quinn: Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry are two very different people, but what happens when a common interest leads to their paths being crossed? This story is inspired by the song 'The Rock Show' by Blink 182 Rated M for language and later content
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I know this is my third fanfiction, but honestly this idea just came to me and I've been meaning to do a Skank!Quinn fanfic for a while now. Don't worry, Transition and Drunk are still going to be updated, it's just that I've had exams and I've been a bit too mentally drained to even think about writing. I had my very last exam today and I started writing this yesterday after the idea came to me.**

**A few things: I've only ever really been to one concert in my entire life. And it wasn't the warped tour, so I have no idea what they do there. Please keep an open mind and remember that this is fiction. **

**As it says in the description, this fic is inspired by the song 'The Rock Show' by Blink 182, and that is why it has the place it has in this chapter. There will be a lot more songs as the story goes on and I promise you this is not a one shot! I have a lot of time on my hands now and I can keep up with three different fics. **

**Now that that's all been said. Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

The crowd was quiet but the excitement hung heavy in the night air. It was dark but you could see lights flickering on stage. One scream from an electric guitar and the crowd roared. Hands were shot up in the air in pure joy. It was strange to think that you had anything in common with a thousand strangers but that's exactly how it felt at that moment. That's the beauty of music, no matter who you are or what you've been through, it brings you together with one objective in mind. To listen to the music that has pulled you through so much in your life.

The crowd was going nuts when that electric guitar was struck. And then the emcee spoke into the microphone.

"Good evening Ohio! Are you ready to rock?!"

Everyone cheered as loud as their voices would allow. Everyone would have sore throats tomorrow, but no one cared. The summer breeze blew through the night air and it was amazing.

Quinn Fabray stood in the crowd cheering and jumping in joy. She'd been looking forward to the warped tour all year long. She didn't even care how she had to get here. She sold some of her dad's old crap to get the money, she snuck out of the house after yet another argument with her mother about how she was going to that tour or die trying. She jumped into her 1960's Impala and drove off without a second to lose. She would be in deep shit with her mother after she got home, but she didn't give a shit. She didn't even care that her friends refused to go. So what if she was there alone? She was surrounded by a thousand strangers and the music she loved more than anything else, what else could she want?

The opening band was a cover band and at the moment they were blaring out 'Dirty Little Secret.' Quinn bounced and danced to the music. A small space opened up around her and she was jumping around, spinning and just enjoying herself. She got a few smiled and whistles and cheers and she just enjoyed it. Suddenly she felt a small body colliding into her.

"Oomph!"

"Ow!"

"Crap, I'm so sorry!" The person she collided with said from behind her. She turned around and saw this short, tan brunette with the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"It's okay." She said softly.

* * *

"Good evening Ohio! Are you ready to rock?!"

Everyone cheered as loud as their voices would allow. Everyone would have sore throats tomorrow, but no one cared. The summer breeze blew through the night air and it was amazing.

Rachel Berry stood in the crowd and enjoyed the sounds of cheering. No one at school would believe that she would be here. Little miss Rachel Barbra Berry, aspiring Broadway star, at a rock show? Preposterous!

But the truth was that she was in fact here, albeit on her own. She had been saving up her allowance all year, along with her birthday money, and she may or may not have sold a few of her old baby toys to help. She didn't care that she was here on her own. She begged her fathers to let her go and, after careful bargaining and a power point presentation of how this was something every teen needs to experience, they let her go. She took the bus all the way from Lima and would have to take it again to get home. But none of those semantics mattered when she was here, enjoying the music that she never admitted to liking except to her best friend, who would roll his eyes. Kurt was great but he did not get her rocker side. But again, that didn't matter right now.

The cover band that was opening up the show were playing out 'Dirty Little Secret' like their lives depended on it and that's just how hard she was dancing and jumping around. She loved it. No one knew her around here. There were no fears of slushies or ridicule here. She didn't even need to wear her argyle. She was finally in her normal clothes and it just felt so, so good.

A small space opened up around her and she jumped and twirled and danced and just fell in love with music all over again. There were whistles and cheers at her and she just enjoyed that feeling of being free for once in her life. Away from all the torment and doubters. She reveled in it. Suddenly she felt a body colliding with her own.

"Oomph!"

"Ow!"

"Crap, I'm so sorry!" She said apologetically. She turned to see who she bumped into and suddenly she was looking up into the most gorgeous set of hazel eyes she's ever seen. It took her a moment to register that the girl also had pink hair and a nose piercing.

"It's okay." The taller girl said softly. She had the most beautiful voice.

Suddenly the band changed songs and they were playing 'The Rock Show' and there was another roar of cheers before everyone settled down into the music, singing and jumping along.

"I love this song!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Me too." Quinn giggled. "Wanna dance?"

"I'd love to!" Rachel said. She didn't even know this person, then again she didn't know anyone here and it wasn't every day she was asked to dance to one of her favorite rock songs. The taller girl held out her hand and she took it willingly as they started jumping, dancing and just plain fooling around in the crowd while they sang along loudly. Quinn twirled Rachel around and they sang basically to each other. What they were doing couldn't even be called dancing anymore. It was random jumping and spinning and just a bunch of spontaneous movements they came up with on the spot. But they were loving every minute of it.

The song ended without either of them realizing and they danced together for about three more songs before they got exhausted from all the jumping around and screaming of lyrics. They stopped and laughed while they tried to steady their breathing.

"That was fun." Rachel said with a giggle.

"Yeah it was." Quinn nodded in agreement.

"What's your name?" Rachel asked.

"Quinn, you?"

"Rachel."

"It's awesome to meet you Rachel." Quinn said, holding out her hand.

"The feeling is definitely mutual Quinn." Rachel said, taking her hand and shaking it.

"You wanna grab a beer?" Quinn asked. Rachel hesitated for a second but then she realized. No one knew her here. No one could tell her dads or ridicule her at school about it. She smiled at the pink-haired girl and nodded happily. Quinn grabbed her hand gently and lead her through the crowd towards the beer stall. She ordered two beers and saw Rachel pulling out her money from the corner of her eye.

"It's okay, I'll take care of it." She said with a smile.

"I can't let you do that, I mean you don't even know me." Rachel said.

"It's cool, let me buy you a beer, then I can get to know you, what do you say?" Quinn said and Rachel giggled.

"It's kind of hard to refuse an offer like that." Rachel said with a smile. She suddenly had butterflies in her stomach.

"That was the plan." Quinn said, shooting her a quick wink before pulling out a five and handing it to the guy. She grabbed the bottles and handed one to Rachel. "So where you from Rach?"

"Lima." Rachel said, taking a swig of her beer.

"No way, me too!" Quinn said with a smile, taking a gulp of her own beer. "Do you go to McKinley?"

"I do, It's funny I've never seen you around before." Rachel answered.

"That's probably because I don't go to any of my classes, except for art, and I hang out under the bleachers all day." Quinn said with a smile and a nod. Rachel giggled.

"Yeah that makes sense. Me I'm boring. I never skip a class and I spend extra time after school to practice in the choir room." Rachel said.

"McKinley has a choir room?" Quinn asked with a giggle.

"Yes." Rachel said before letting out a burst of laughter. "I'm actually in the glee club."

"Oh yeah, I saw you guys perform at the only pep rally I bothered showing up too. You guys performed push it. That was uh…that was interesting." Quinn said.

"Oh God don't remind me, not one of my best ideas." Rachel said, taking another swig.

"I think it was pretty badass, performing something like that in front of the whole school, teachers and all." Quinn said. Rachel smiled at her again.

"Wow. Thanks. No one's ever called me badass before." She said, shyly looking down and swiping a loose hair behind her ear.

"Do your friends even know you like this kind of music?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I don't have that many friends, I have one, Kurt, he's my best friend and yes he does but he thinks I'm crazy for coming here. It's not what I usually listen to, just kind of a guilty pleasure you know?" Rachel said with a shrug.

"Well if it's any consolation I don't think you're crazy for coming here. Hell if you didn't I would have never met you and frankly you're making the whole concert more fun than I anticipated." Quinn smiled at the brunette before taking a swig of her beer.

"You really mean that?" Rachel said. Butterflies were battering her stomach again as the taller girl nodded. Her smile grew ten times wider. They finished off their beers and made their way back into the crowd just in time for the first band to be announced. The crowd went nuts as did both of the girls.

"I love these guys!" Rachel exclaimed. "It's too bad I can't see worth a damn, I hate being this short sometimes!"

"C'mere!" Quinn said. She crouched down and pulled Rachel onto her shoulders, lifting her up above the crowd. Rachel was surprised so she let out a squeal when she felt herself being lifted upwards, but once she realized what was going on she just giggled and let the butterflies attack her stomach once again. She had just met this girl and she was being way better than anyone at school ever was to her. She reveled in the feeling of finally being accepted and made a mental note to seek this girl out at school some time. Until then she cheered on her favorite band as Quinn jumped happily, making her bounce along on her shoulders. The band played their three songs and bid everyone a goodnight, making way for the following band. Quinn held Rachel up on her shoulders through all three songs and didn't let her down until it was asked of her.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much! I swear to God the lead singer waved at me and winked! I think I died!" Rachel rambled excitedly and Quinn started laughing.

"It was no problem." She said.

They enjoyed the rest of the concert. For two and a half hours they did nothing but sing, dance and laugh together. After a little while Quinn turned to Rachel.

"Hey are you hungry? You wanna grab a hot dog or something?" She asked.

"Oh umm, I'm a vegan." Rachel said. Quinn bit her lips and stood on her tip toes, looking towards the hot dog stand.

"They have fries. You eat fries right?" she asked. Rachel couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips just then.

She's actually trying. She thought to herself.

"Umm, yeah. Oh, but only if you let me pay, I mean you paid for the beers so…" Rachel said. Quinn chuckled, she couldn't get over how sweet this girl was.

She's actually trying. She thought to herself.

"Fine, it's a deal." Quinn finally nodded. Rachel took her hand in her own and led her out of the crowd towards the hot dog stand much like she had earlier that night. They ordered their food and Rachel paid for them. They sat on the sidewalk as they ate and chatted.

"So, tell me something." Rachel began.

"Yeah?" Quinn said as she bit into her hot dog.

"Why is the only class you go your art class?" Rachel asked, dipping a fry in ketchup and popping it into her mouth.

"I really like to draw." Quinn admitted. She looked down and tried to fight the blush that was coming on.

"That's so cool." Rachel said excitedly. "You'll have to show me something sometime!"

"Oh I think I have a picture." Quinn said. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and searched through her pictures. She found a picture she had save on her phone of a sketch she made of the old swing in her back yard. She handed the phone to Rachel so she could see.

"Oh my God. Quinn this is beautiful." Rachel said, mouth agape at how amazing the picture truly was. "You really did this all on your own?"

"Umm, yeah." Quinn said shyly. She could feel her cheeks burning.

"This is amazing!" Rachel said handing the phone back. "You would make a good illustrator!"

"Yeah but there's no hope of me ever even graduating, much less actually going to college to become an artist." Quinn said as she put her phone away.

"You never know, with enough hard work you could actually make it some day." Rachel said with a sure smile on her face. Quinn smiled back at her, it was heart warming how much this girl believed in her more than anyone ever had, and she had just met her.

"So tell me about you, what's your dream?" Quinn asked.

"Oh me? Well my dream is to be a star on Broadway." Rachel said with a smile and Quinn couldn't help but notice the little sparkle in her eye when she spoke about it.

"Really?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded happily. "I have to say I'm surprised."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Well, this isn't the usual scene for aspiring Broadway stars." Quinn said.

"Like I said before, no one really knows or expects this from me. It's sort of a guilty pleasure." Rachel shrugged.

"That makes you even more badass." Quinn said.

"Why?" Rachel said with a giggle.

"Cause, you're breaking the status quo." Quinn said with a warm smile. "So is it just punk rock or rock in general?"

"I'm a sucker for classic rock too." Rachel said.

"Who's your favorite classic rock band?" Quinn asked.

"Queen, you?" Rachel asked.

"Queen." Quinn repeated back and Rachel raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't expect that since…you know." Rachel said, pointing to Quinn's Rolling Stones t-shirt. Quinn looked down at the shirt and smile back at the girl.

"Yeah, well, I thrive to never live up to anyone's expectations." Quinn said. "It's fun seeing people be surprised when you do what they don't expect you to. Which is why I think it's so badass that you like this kind of music. It's unexpected."

"You like the unexpected?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded. "Well, I wouldn't expect the school's resident bad girl to make it as a big artist, so I suppose I should wait and see huh?"

"If you say so, just don't expect anything from me, you'll be surprised." Quinn said and shot her a playful wink. Rachel giggled.

Within a few minutes they were finished with their food and were back in the middle of the crowd as they danced and sang along to the music. Half the time they didn't even know what the lyrics were, they just sang along with what they thought they heard the band sing and danced around, enjoying each other's company more than anyone thought two strangers could. The concert went on well into the night and before they knew it it was half past midnight. Rachel looked at her watch.

"Oh my God." She said.

"What is everything okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah it's just, I have to go." She said.

"What?" Quinn asked. She felt her heart drop. She was having so much fun with this girl and she didn't want this night to end.

"Yeah I have to go catch the last bus home." Rachel said sadly.

"Let me take you home. I've got a car." Quinn said.

"Well okay but my curfew is 2 AM so-"

"Let's stay for another half hour okay?" Quinn pleaded. She really wanted to savor the last few moments with this girl. They enjoyed themselves as much as they could till 1AM and then Quinn led her to her car. As soon as Rachel caught the first sight of the 1960's Impala she let out a short burst of laughter.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"You're such a liar." Rachel giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Nothing, it's just this is exactly the car I imagined you'd have. Some old, vintage, run down-"

"Shh!" Quinn said placing her hands on the hood of the car. "She might hear you!"

Rachel burst out laughing again.

"She didn't mean it baby." Quinn whispered softly to her car, loud enough for Rachel to hear.

"Oh my God!" Rachel laughed out again. Quinn giggled at the sight of Rachel laughing.

"Come on Broadway, let's get you home!" Quinn said, walking to the passenger side door and opening it for Rachel.

"Oh why thank you, you're so chivalrous!" Rachel giggled.

"Didn't expect that did you?" Quinn said as she closed the door and walked to the driver side door. She got in and started the car.

"Okay I guess you win that one." Rachel nodded. "I get points for the car though."

"Fine, deal. But we are two to one, I get points for the shirt." Quinn said.

"Fine. But you should know that Rachel Berry never backs down from a challenge." Rachel teased.

"Neither does Quinn Fabray." Quinn teased back.

"Hah!" Rachel said victoriously. "I expected you to say that."

"Dammit!" Quinn said with a giggle. "Fine, we're tied, but this isn't over Berry!"

"Oh no Fabray, I do believe it has only just begun!" Rachel said back at the pink-haired girl.

They joke around and chat while Rachel gives Quinn directions to her house. They arrive and Rachel is about to open the car door and get out when Quinn beats her to it. She walks Rachel over to the front door.

"I had fun tonight. You really made that concert memorable." Quinn said.

"You mean that?" Rachel said with a smile.

"I do." Quinn nodded.

"I had fun too." Rachel said.

"So…I'll see you at school?" Quinn said.

"Unless you hid under the bleachers all year again." Rachel said with a giggle.

"Ah but see now you expect it of me." Quinn said.

"Lucky me then." Rachel said. Suddenly the door was swinging open and her daddy Leroy, who towered above them at six feet tall, was standing at the door.

"Oh, hi daddy…umm…This is Quinn." Rachel pointed to the pink haired girl.

"Nice to meet you." Leroy said. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"You too sir." Quinn nodded.

"Thanks for the ride Quinn, oh, and the great night." Rachel said. She gave Quinn a quick peck on the cheek. "Goodnight."

Before Quinn knew it Rachel had gone inside and the door was closed. She smiled to herself and walked to her car, driving back home. In about five minutes she was back home. Rachel was lying in bed in her own home, just thinking about how amazing her night was. That was when her phone beeped, telling her that she had a message.

Quinn: _Hey._

She raised her eyebrow. She didn't remember asking Quinn for her number, so how on earth was it in her phone?

Rachel: _Hey? How the hell do I have your number?_

Quinn: _You asked me to hold your bag while you were in the bathroom_.

Rachel: _Okay?_

Quinn:_ I took your phone and put my number in, then I called my own cell with yours so that I'd get your number. Unexpected huh? ;)_

Rachel:_ I was thinking more along the lines of 'crazy psycho stalker.' But sure let's go with that._

Quinn: _Haha! Yes! Fabray: 3 Berry: 2_

Rachel: _You're a little kid behind all that pink hair aren't you?_

Quinn: _Your dad is huge, what the fuck happened with you? You're like…tiny._

Rachel: _I have two gay dads, that was my daddy Leroy, he's not my biological father._

Quinn: _Was your other dad Munchkin number four in Wizard of Oz?_

Rachel:_ Just as I expected: you're not funny._

Quinn: _Oh please, you laughed._

Rachel: _Nope._

Quinn: _Not even the slightest giggle?_

Rachel: _Okay, I kind of did that bull thing…_

Quinn: _What?_

Rachel: _You know, where you blow out a gust of air from your nose? Like a bull._

Quinn: _Oh, yeah. Oh well, I'll take it. So is your dad really short though?_

Rachel: _He's only slightly taller than me…stop laughing._

Quinn:_ I'm not…_

Rachel: _Oh really?_

Quinn: _Okay, I did that bull thing._

Rachel: _That counts as a point for me._

Quinn: _Okay. Fine._

Rachel: S_o was there a reason you texted me? Or were you just curious as to where my genetics got fucked up the ass?_

Quinn: _HAHA! Nice! I texted you to ask if you wanted to hang out tomorrow._

Rachel: _You really want to hang out with me?_

Quinn: _You seem surprised._

Rachel:_ It's like I said, I don't have many friends._

Quinn: _So is that a yes?_

Rachel:_ It's a hell yes._

Quinn: _Sweet!_

Rachel: _So what are we doing?_

Quinn: _I was thinking we could hang out at my place and just listen to music._

Rachel: _Sounds great!_

Quinn: _I'll pick you up at noon, cool?_

Rachel: _Cool, goodnight Quinn._

Quinn: _Goodnight Rachel!_

Rachel shut off her phone with a contented sigh and got up. She changed into a tank top and didn't even bother putting on any shorts. She slid under the thin bed sheet and closed her eyes with a small hint of a smile still on her face. That night had been the best one all summer and she found that she couldn't wait for the next day.

* * *

Across the other end of town, Quinn smiled at her phone and shut it off after bidding Rachel a good night. She dropped it onto the bedside table and took off her jeans and t-shirt, tossing them aside and not even bothering with any clothes to sleep in. She kicked the bed sheet over her and let it fall haphazardly over her. She turned over and fell asleep with only one last thought in her mind.

She'd had so much fun with Rachel that night she didn't even realize she forgot her cigarettes at home.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay! I'm super sorry for the long wait! Honestly I posted that first chapter because I needed to get it out of the way before I worked a bit more on Transition because the idea was just pre-occupying my brain.**

**Here's a bit of an update on what's happening: It's summer for me now, which means more free time to write (or sleep, whatevs.)**

**What I really want to do is set up a time table of sorts of when I update, I tend to do okay with deadlines, setting them up myself however, not so much.**

**I also have a new story, the prologue and first chapter of which are already done, but I didn't want to post them before I posted this chapter because I don't want to be mean to you guys. I know I can't realistically keep coming up with new stories without even continuing my old ones. That being said I don't think I will have any new ideas apart from my fourth one.**

**Also: DID YOU SEE THAT TRAILER?! (Malavita/ The Family) OH MY GOD! **

**So yeah, that's enough of my pre-chapter ramblings. Enjoy the chapter, I hope it was worth the wait (And I'm sorry if it wasn't)**

* * *

The next day there was a knock and a ring of the doorbell at the Berry household. Leroy Berry walked to the door and opened the door to find the pink haired girl that dropped his daughter off the previous night.

"Good afternoon Mr. Berry." Quinn said politely. "Is uh, is Rachel here?"

"Yes…umm…" he trailed off, the pink haired girls name escaping him.

"Quinn." She said with a smile.

"Quinn. She's upstairs getting ready, she mentioned a friend picking her up." He said.

"Yeah, and here I am." Quinn said with a soft chuckle.

"Indeed." Leroy said, clearing his throat. "She'll be a few minutes, would you like to come in?"

"I don't want to be a bother." Quinn said.

"Oh don't be silly, come in, have a drink while you wait." Leroy said, moving away from the door and ushering the girl in. He followed him inside and to the kitchen. "What would you like to drink?"

"Oh, water would be fine, sir." Quinn says. She can't help but feel very nervous around the man. She was never the kind of girl people wanted hanging around their daughters. Leroy walked over to the fridge and pulled out a small bottle of water, handing it over to the girl who had taken a seat on the stool at the island bar. She smiled and gave a small "thank you" as he handed her the water. She she closed her hands around the bottle he could see them shaking and held back a chuckle at how nervous the poor girl seemed.

"So. Do you and Rachel know each other from school?" Leroy asked, smiling at her warmly as he sat down across from her.

"Oh, no sir, we actually just met each other last night." She explained. She opened the water and took two big gulps to try and calm herself down. This time he couldn't hold the chuckle in.

"Quinn, there's no need to be nervous." He assured her warmly through his chuckle.

"Is it that obvious?" she said through her own nervous giggling.

"Your shaking like a chihuahua." Leroy said. She bit her lip and smiled at him.

"Sorry." She said gently, barely above a whisper.

"For what? Being nervous?" Leroy asks and she gives him a small, barely there nod. "Don't be, I've been known to intimidate people, it happens…I'm kinda big."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh softly at the way he whispered the last part as if it were a secret.

"It's not just that." She said softly through her chuckling. "I'm…I…"

"Have pink hair and a piercing?" Leroy said bluntly. "Yeah, I know."

"It's just that usually parents aren't so happy to see me hanging around their children, bad influence and all that." Quinn said with a shrug, distracting herself by taking another sip of her water.

"Wait here. Let me show you something." Leroy said. She nodded and he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She took a deep breath as she waited for him to return only a second later with something in his hands. He dropped a picture frame in front of her and she looked at the picture in it. It was a picture of a much younger Leroy Berry with a huge afro and a very colorful outfit. The afro was jet black with dark purple streaks in it. His outfit was skin tight and he looked like a 60s pimp.

"Umm…" Quinn hummed, eyebrow quirked at the picture.

"You're going to be a senior with Rachel right?" he asked. Quinn looked back up at him and nodded, still not sure where he was going with this. "You see when I was your age, I was just like you. I had dyed hair, wore jewelery that was not so…favored by parents. I dressed like a pimp and a lot of people actually thought I was. That or a drug dealer. Point is, a lot of people didn't like me hanging around their children. Including Hiram's parents, my in laws. Do you understand what I'm saying here, Quinn?"

Quinn smiled at the picture again before looking back up at Leroy.

"I think I do…I'm not sure." She said softly.

"What I'm saying is, it doesn't matter what you wear, or the color of your hair." Quinn chuckled at the older man's accidental rhyme. "What's important is what's on the inside. I wasn't a pimp or a drug dealer, no matter how many people wanted to believe it. And I'm pretty sure you aren't either."

Quinn nodded quickly to confirm Leroy's statement.

"Was I shocked when I saw you on my doorstep last night? Hell yes. But it wasn't your hair or your piercing. It was the fact that I thought my daughter was taking the bus home. Then I saw the smile on her face when I opened my door. And I saw the way she thanked you for making her night memorable. And it warmed my heart to see her so happy. At first I was a bit uneasy about her going to that concert alone, but then I thought hey, she's going to be eighteen soon, and she's never given me a reason not to trust her. I trust my daughter with her decisions and she seemed to trust you enough to let you drive her home. She trusts you enough to want to hang out with you today. If she trusts you then so do I, pink hair and all." He said with a smile. Quinn was now beaming at the older man. No one, not even her own father, had believed in her so much and this man had just met her. If this was what Rachel's other dad was like, she would be very happy around all three Berry's.

"Well, sir, if we're being honest, I was glad to give her the ride home because it meant having at least one last half hour with her last night. She made my night as much as I made hers. I was supposed to be there on my own as well. None of my friends wanted to go but I didn't really care cause at the end of the day I was there for the music. But when I bumped into her, literally, it was the best thing to happen to me all night. I didn't think I would have that much fun. And although I was looking forward to that concert all year, she made it ten times more worth all the money I had to save for the ticket." Quinn admitted and Leroy was just beaming at the girl in front of him.

"The feeling is incredibly mutual." A soft voice said from behind her and Quinn's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red. She felt a small hand on her shoulder and Rachel swooped down to plant a soft peck on her cheek. "Hi."

"H-how long were you standing there?" Quinn said, biting her lip and trying to force the blood away from her cheeks.

"Long enough to know my daddy trusts me and that you are the most awesome person I've ever met." Rachel replied softly.

"So you heard everything?" Quinn said, cheeks turning pink all over again.

"I did. And it was incredibly sweet." Rachel smiled at her.

"Umm." Quinn said with a nervous chuckle, breathing through the butterflies that were battering her stomach. "You uh, you ready to go?"

"I am." Rachel nodded with a smile and then turned to Leroy, giving him a quick hug. "I'll see you later daddy."

"See you later sweetheart." He said, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. Rachel was standing by Quinn once again.

"Bye Mr. Berry." Quinn said softly.

"Quinn, call me Leroy." He said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Will do Mr.-Oh- Leroy." Quinn said with a chuckle, shaking his hand.

"You kids have fun now, don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said, smiling at the two of them.

"Ooh, does that mean we can get Afros and start a pimping business?" Rachel teased as they were walking towards the door. Quinn choked back her laughter as she led the smaller girl out the door, hearing Leroy's roar of laughter from behind them. Quinn pulls the door shut behind them as she leads Rachel to her Impala.

"So what were you and daddy talking about?" Rachel asks as Quinn opens her door for her.

"Just…stuff." Quinn says with a shrug as Rachel slides into the car and she closes the door for her. She walks around and gets in herself.

"What kind of stuff? What was all that stuff about trusting me he was talking about?" Rachel asks.

"He saw I was nervous around him and I told him it's because, well, people don't really like me hanging around their kids." Quinn says with another shrug as she starts the car and pulls out of the Berry's driveway. "So he explained to me how he was kind of the same when he was our age and he told me he's okay with me hanging around you."

"Good to know." Rachel nodded and then smiled over to her and Quinn smiled back. "So did you really have that much fun last night?"

"It was the best night of my life." Quinn said softly. Rachel took in a deep, silent breath, reveling in the fact that someone finally enjoyed themselves by being in her presence. She didn't call her annoying, obnoxious, or delusional. She smiled at her sincerely, laughed at her jokes honestly and happily. When she took her hand and asked her to dance, having only just met her, she didn't call her names like hobbit, dwarf, treasure trail or anything like that. She believed in her Broadway dreams but she didn't make her feel like an idiot for liking music which, by society's standards, a girl with her kind of dreams shouldn't like. She loved Kurt with all her heart but at this moment she felt like Quinn was the best person she had ever met. Not Kurt. Not Finn. Not Mr. Schuester. Not anyone in glee club and definitely not anyone at McKinley. McKinley…Quinn went to that school as well, she was just never seen. She could picture them hanging out all summer, then starting school as friends. And suddenly her mind was going wild with fantasies of Quinn leaning against her locker and joking around with her, walking her to classes before she took off to hide under the bleachers. Butterflies battered the small girl's stomach as she lived in the prospect of finally having someone who would like her for her and accept all she was and all she had to offer. The girls sat in a comfortable silence the whole trip to Quinn's house. When they pulled into the Fabray's driveway however, Rachel was shocked to say the least.

The Fabray household was nothing short of incredible. It was a mansion. A huge freaking mansion in the middle of Lima freaking Ohio. Quinn opened the huge double door made out of…was that mahogany? And led her inside.

"Mom!" Quinn called out. "I'm home, and I brought a friend."

"Oh for heaven's sake, please tell me it's not that awful 'Mack' girl? I beg of you!" a female voice was heard from deeper inside the building. An older blonde woman with stunning hazel eyes walked out and up to them, a wide smile at Rachel. "Oh hello."

"Nice mom, what if it was the Mack?" Quinn said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I would have noticed due to the foul language and equally foul stench of cigarettes and beer." Judy answered back. Quinn rolled her eyes.

Damn. Rachel thought. This woman had sass.

"Now, who's your friend?" the older woman said with a smile at Rachel.

"Oh. Mom, this is Rachel." Quinn said with a smile. Judy held out her hand and Rachel took it and gave it a quick shake.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Fabray." She said with a smile.

"Oh please, Mrs. Fabray is my mother in law!" Judy waved off.

"Ex mother in law." Quinn muttered under her breath.

"Call me Judy." Her mother continued as if nothing was said.

"Will do Judy." Rachel said, a huge smile on her face. It was clear to Quinn that she was really happy to be here, it made the taller girl smile.

"Mom we'll be upstairs listening to music." Quinn said, taking Rachel's hand and leading her up the stairs.

"Okay, have fun." Judy calls out as Rachel is led to Quinn's bedroom. She giggles at how fast Quinn wants to get away from her mother. She's led into the room and the door is shut behind her. She looks around, taking in the room. It had dark blue walls, it was a beautiful dark blue that didn't look like black.

"Hmm." Rachel hummed.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't expect the blue." Rachel smiled at the taller girl.

"You mean it was…unexpected." Quinn said with a hitched eyebrow. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yes Quinn." Rachel said, feigning annoyance.

"Yes. Point for Fabray!" Quinn cheered, punching the air.

"You're ridiculous." Rachel giggled.

"I'm awesome!" Quinn cheered.

"If you say so." Rachel rolled her eyes again. Quinn chuckled before going over to her laptop.

"So did you bring your iPod?" she asked.

"I did. And I brought my signed All Time Low CD." Rachel said non chalantly.

"You have an All Time Low signed CD?!" Quinn shouted in awe.

"Maybe." Rachel said in a sing song tone as she waved the CD in it's case in her hand.

"Let me see!" Quinn snatched the CD in her hand and climbed onto the bed before Rachel could even register what had happened. She turned around and saw Quinn sitting Indian style on her bed gawking at the CD case like it was made of gold.

"How did you…never mind." Rachel shook her head.

"I'm really fast and agile." Quinn muttered. "This is awesome."

"Try not to get any drool on it Quinn." Rachel said with a smirk.

"I'll try. No promises." Quinn muttered again. Rachel giggled as she took the CD out of Quinn's hand. "Hey!"

"It's a CD Quinn, not a painting, it's meant to be heard." Rachel said, opening the case and putting it in the CD drive of Quinn's computer. She pressed play and the loud sound of electric guitars blared through the speakers as the intro to 'This is How We Do.' Began. Quinn jumped up off her bed and instantly began dancing, waving her hair wildly as she air guitar-ed and jumped through the room. Rachel laughed and joined in and they sang at the top of their lungs together along with the lyrics. The song ended and the intro to 'Let it Roll began.' Quinn grabbed Rachel's hands and started spinning her around as they sang out the lyrics. After a little bit they started singing out the chorus.

Let it roll

Our time is fleeting so we take control

From California to my home sweet home

Our days repeating like it's all we know

It's all we know.

Rachel is laughing as hard as she can as Quinn grabs her by the hips and they start swaying to the music happily.

Out here the hills roll on for miles

the sun is like my own sense of direction

I'm always drawn to each horizon

When it's rising, when it sets

But all I can think about is sex-

On that last word, Quinn, somewhat playfully, bucked her hips into Rachel's and the smaller girl couldn't help but let out a gasp. A shiver of arousal shot down her spine and hit her right between the legs. She let out a soft moan that Quinn didn't hear over the music. By now the chorus had started again and Quinn was spinning her again, not realizing that anything had happened. Rachel continued to enjoy the feeling of dancing with the girl, but suddenly every touch lit her on fire and she was fighting herself to not grind against her. You'd think it would be easy but the way this girl was dancing with her made it even harder. She didn't grab her forcefully, she was extremely gentle and all but caressed her skin every time they touched each other.

After a couple more songs Rachel stopped to breathe and collapsed backwards onto Quinn's bed. Quinn giggled and looked at her as she pushed a hair out of her face.

"Hmm…" she hummed and Rachel opened her eyes and looked at her.

"What?" She asked, trying to steady her breathing, dancing nonstop for four songs will wear a girl out.

"Nothing, just wondering how many guys would want to be me right now." Quinn giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said.

"Having a hot girl like you in my bed, I'm impressed with myself." Quinn said, hands on her hips.

"You're ridiculous." Rachel giggled.

"I'm awesome!" Quinn chuckled and threw herself down next to Rachel on her double bed.

"No. Really. You're ridiculous, no one wants me in their bed, like ever." Rachel heaved the last word out.

"Well they don't know what they're missing, this bed is a whole lot more comfier with you in it." Quinn said, lifting her head up and folding her hands underneath it. She rested her head back down and turned her head to smile at Rachel.

"You know." Rachel chuckled. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were hitting on me."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Quinn asked softly. Rachel turned her head to the side to face her and smiled.

"Absolutely not." Rachel said softly. Quinn turned completely onto her side and Rachel did the same. They both giggled softly when the tips of their noses brushed together. They looked into each other's eyes. Chocolate brown locked on stunning hazel. Quinn's pulse quickened dramatically. Rachel's gut was filled with all the butterflies in the world. Her breathing hitched softly when she noticed that the loud electric guitar sounds that had surrounded them had now faded out and given way to the soft acoustic guitar intro of 'Remembering Sunday.' She felt Quinn's hot breath on her lips and her attention turned back to the girl in front of her. Quinn licked her lips. She wasn't sure when it happened but now Rachel was closer and seemed to be getting closer still. Her heart was pounding so fast she was sure it would leap out of her chest. She let her eyes drift to a close in anticipation of the soft lips that were about to fall onto hers. Rachel's heart was in a vice grip as she ached for the soft lips of the girl in front of her and she let her eyes close. Everything was moving in slow motion. Rachel lifted her head so that it was tilted softly to the side. She could feel the hot breath on her lips and she knew this was what she wanted. Quinn's hand was itching to just grab the back of Rachel's head and push their lips together, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. The sweet simplicity of all this. They were nothing more than a millimeter away from connecting their lips. Hearts thumped thunderously in their chests, stomachs filled with butterflies and breaths held when-

"Quinnie!" Judy's voice was heard and it broke them out of their collective trance. They all but jumped apart and Quinn pushed herself of the bed on to her feet when the door opened. Rachel sat up and tried to hide the profuse blushing in her cheeks.

"Jesus mom, ever heard of knocking?" Quinn grumbled, forcing herself not to blush.

"Mind your tone young lady." Judy chastised. Quinn rolled her eyes and Judy smiled at her. "I just came up to tell you I bought some watermelon from the grocery store today and ask if you wanted some. I know it's your favorite."

"Sweet! Yeah mom!" Quinn said, a smile suddenly on her face at the idea of her favorite fruit. Judy smiled and gestured with her head for the girls to follow her. Quinn smiled, turned over to Rachel and took her hand in hers, leading her out of the room and down the stairs. They walked into the kitchen and took a seat across from each other. Another minute and Judy placed a plate in front of each of them with three huge slices of watermelon on each one. Rachel gaped at the big slices while Quinn licked her lips and rubbed her hands together. Rachel looked up at her and giggled at how comical she looked. Quinn grabbed the first slice and chomped down into it, the juice immediately dripping down her chin. She licked her lips again loudly while Rachel took the small bites she was always accustomed to. Judy stepped over to her daughter and lifted her chin up to look at her before wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Mom! I'm not a little kid anymore!" Quinn grumbled, trying to pull herself away from her mothers grasp.

"Yes however you still inhale food like one!" Judy argued back with a smirk.

"Only when it's watermelon or bacon!" Quinn said happily, a huge tooth-bearing grin on her face. Rachel's giggle was muffled by her full mouth and the hand she had over it. Judy rolled her eyes, walked over to the counter to grab her plate and sat down with them.

"So Rachel, do you go to McKinley with Quinnie?" Judy asked.

"Umm, yes actually." Rachel said, fighting off another giggle at the nickname. "It's funny we never really saw each other at school before."

"Oh well where did you meet then?" Judy asked.

"We met at the concert last night." Quinn said quickly before taking another bite out of her watermelon. Judy seemed to freeze at that.

"Ah. I see." She said shortly before taking a bite herself. Rachel looked back and forth from Quinn to her mother.

"Umm…Is something the matter Mrs. Fabray?" Rachel asked.

"It's just that Quinn wasn't really allowed to go to that concert last night." Judy said, throwing her daughter a quick glare. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Mom, we talked about this. I saved up the money myself, and besides, I'm eighteen." Quinn shrugged.

"I asked you not to go to that concert out of worry. What if a fight had broken out? Or worse a shooting?!" Judy asked.

"Yeah, well that was your irrational fear of things. Nothing bad happened, something good did instead. I met Rachel there! We had the time of our lives right Rach?" Quinn asked, looking at the brunette who sat silently across from her. Rachel simply smiled and nodded shyly. "See, chill mom!"

Judy rolled her eyes at her daughter once again before turning to Rachel.

"Well I'm happy you two had fun, though I am a bit surprised Rachel, you don't seem like someone who listens to that kind of music." She said to the smaller girl.

"Everyone says that. It's a bit of a guilty pleasure really, usually I'm more into Broadway." Rachel smiled at the older, blonder, version of Quinn. "I'm just glad my dads are okay with it!"

"Dads?" Judy said, emphasizing the s at the end. Rachel looked at the older woman, as did Quinn who gulped audibly.

"Y-yeah mom." Quinn cut in. "Rachel is the Berry's daughter."

"Ah Leroy and Hiram Berry yes?" Judy said, looking back at Rachel who nodded in confirmation. "Wonderful men those two are! Too bad this town never really gave them a chance! They tend to be better than most people I know."

"Leroy is awesome!" Quinn said with a full mouth. Rachel giggled as Judy glared at her daughter who smiled innocently and swallowed her food.

"So you've met Leroy then honey?" Judy asked.

"I have." Quinn said, wiping her mouth quickly. "He's the most awesome guy I've ever met."

"I'll let him know you said that." Rachel giggled.

"So Rachel, do you have any plans for college?" Judy asked.

"Well, I'm definitely going into performing arts. And I want to be in New York. So I'm thinking either Julliard or NYADA, and that will hopefully lead me to Broadway." Rachel said. Quinn stared in awe at how confident this girl seemed about her dreams.

"Wow." She said without even realizing it.

"What?" Rachel said, her eyes snapping towards her immediately.

"Huh? Oh did I say that out loud?" Quinn said.

"You did sweetie." Judy answered.

"Right." Quinn said. "It's nothing I just…you seem really confident when you say all that…n-not that you shouldn't be, I mean I'm sure you're awesome. I heard you guys sing a few times and you're really good I just umm…I'll shut up now."

Rachel giggled as Quinn slouched down in her chair, as if willing the ground to eat her alive. She stuffed her mouth with a huge bite of watermelon and suddenly found her plate very interesting. Judy couldn't help but giggle as well at how Quinn seemed to get nervous all of a sudden.

"So you really think I'm good?" Rachel asked, looking up at Quinn shyly.

"Hell yes." Quinn said before chomping into her second slice. Rachel blushed as she looked down at her plate shyly. "Better than good Rach, you're great."

"Umm…Thanks." Rachel said. She was blushing profusely and she brushed a hair out of her face. Her heart swelled at the thought that she had finally found someone who didn't care how crazy she sounded when she spoke about her dreams. Quinn was a promising friend from the night before. She didn't care that a girl like her wasn't usually into all that rock music, she didn't care that she wanted to be on Broadway, she didn't call her crazy for being ambitious, or delirious because she thought it would actually happen. She complimented her on her voice and was actually willing to spend time with her. Suddenly Rachel was hoping more than ever that she would see Quinn around school more often.

Quinn looked over at the girl. She liked her. Rachel didn't make fun of her pink hair, she didn't call her a weirdo or a loser. She didn't call her a Lima loser because she didn't have any dreams or ambitions. She actually believed that she still had a chance and she liked her drawings. Suddenly Quinn was looking forward to the school year again. She couldn't believe she missed out on meeting this girl so many times, and yet she had heard her sing more than once, it was incredible that she was lucky enough to meet her at the concert the previous night. She knew then that she would never forget that night as long as she lived.

A little while later they were back in Quinn's room, listening to the music while they talked about everything and nothing at the same time. They got to know each other a little better. They joked with each other like they were the best of friends and just enjoyed being in each other's company.

One thing they didn't talk about was the almost kiss they had before Quinn's mother had interrupted them. Neither girl knew whether or not the interruption was a good thing. After a few hours Rachel noticed that it was getting dark.

"Well, I should go, I don't want to get home too late." Rachel said, grabbing her bag and walking to the bedroom door. Quinn followed her.

"I'll drive you." Quinn offered quickly.

"You don't have to do that, it's not too far to walk." Rachel said.

"Rachel it's all the way across town." Quinn deadpanned. Rachel fought to hide her smirk. "Come on, I'm driving you."

"If you insist." Rachel murmured, still smiling at how sweet the pink haired girl was.

"I do, come on!" Quinn said, gently grabbing her hand and leading her down the stairs. "Mom? I'll be back soon I'm just taking Rachel home okay?"

"Okay sweetie, goodnight Rachel! It was nice meeting you!" Judy called from the kitchen.

"Nice meeting you too ma'am, have a nice night!" Rachel called as Quinn lead her out the door.

"You just called my mom ma'am." Quinn stated.

"And?" Rachel asked.

"It's weird. I'm not used to anyone calling her that." Quinn said with a shrug.

"What do your friends usually call her?" Rachel asked.

"Mrs. F." Quinn stated.

"That's…okay that just doesn't ring too well for me." Rachel shook her head. Quinn giggled.

"Well my friends don't usually have manners, so…" Quinn trailed off.

"So does that mean we're friends?" Rachel asked, biting her lip. Way to sound lame, Berry!

"Hell yes." Quinn said with a nod.

"You're actually willing to be friends with me." Rachel stated incredulously.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Quinn asked.

"No one's even been my friend willingly. Even my best friend now hated me before." Rachel said shaking her head.

"Well then everyone's an idiot, because you're awesome. I really like hanging out with you." Quinn said. She jerked her head towards her car and opened the passenger side door for Rachel, who smiled at her before getting in. She walked around the car and got into the drivers side.

"You really think that?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I do. Rachel…You just…I don't know what it is about you, but…I don't I just really really like hanging out with you." Quinn said, trying to get her thoughts in check.

"Well I really really like hanging out with you too." Rachel responded with a smile. Quinn smiled back at her.

"The way I see it, we've got the rest of the summer to hang out, then we can go back to school and be friends there too and still hang out. And if anyone has a problem with it they can all go to hell as far as I'm concerned." Quinn stated proudly. Rachel smiled at her, her eyes stung with tears of happiness at the taller girl's words.

"Deal." Rachel breathed out with a smile. Quinn smiled back at her before starting her car and pulling out of the driveway. Along the way Rachel noticed something sitting on the console. She picked up the pack.

"You smoke?" Rachel asked. Quinn blushed and smiled at the girl. "You know it's bad for you, right?"

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I haven't smoked since I drove to the concert yesterday? The last cigarette I had was in the car on the way there." Quinn admitted

"Why haven't you smoked since then?" Rachel asked.

"I guess I was having too much fun with you to even care." Quinn shrugged, trying to hide her blush.

"Well then." Rachel began as she opened the glove compartment and shoved the pack inside. "I guess we'll have to make sure yo have fun all summer long so you can kick the habit, hmm?"

"You actually care that much?" Quinn asked. Rachel smiled at her.

"I care about all my friends." Rachel said.

"So does that mean we're friends?" Quinn reiterated to her with a smile. Rachel rolled her eyes and then smiled and nodded at the girl.

"Hell yes." Rachel repeated back to her.

* * *

**A/N: So how'd you guys like the chapter? The album I was talking about was "So Wrong, It's Right" by All Time Low and the song used is called 'Let It Roll" by All Time Low (Duh, because it's in the album.)**

**Tiny note: I know 'Remembering Sunday' is a really sad song, the scene wasn't meant to be sad though, I just used that because the song starts off with soft guitars and that's the kind of atmosphere I wanted. The lyrics have nothing at all to do with the scene.**

**And I'm sorry about that almost kiss, I know you guys want to rip my head off after that one, I know I did :P**

**So tell me what you guys think! And do you think I should post that new story as well? Or should I work on this one and Drunk a bit more? Since I've been focusing so much on Transition. **

**I'll take all your opinions into consideration before making any decisions so let me know in the reviews.**

**And also review the chapter because those things make me feel good and happy inside. :3**


End file.
